A user may utilize a mobile device (e.g., a smart phone, a tablet computer, a laptop computer, etc.) to access and view content, such as, for example, a web site, a video, etc., provided by a content provider. The user may accrue data usage charges for accessing the content. Many employers permit employees to bring personally-owned mobile devices to their workplace, and to use those mobile devices to access privileged company information and applications. Such an arrangement may be referred to as bring your own device (BYOD). The employers may manually reimburse the employees for data usage charges accrued at the workplace if the employees submit paperwork (e.g., telephone bills) to the employers.